


Daisies

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Just by chance, daisies become a part of Daisy and Jemma's evolving relationship and love for each other.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> AOS Ships It All day 14 was Skimmons and I am also filling the "daisies" square on my Marvel Femslash Bingo card.

Daisy looked carefully around the flower shop. So many options. What flowers did you get to say “I missed you while you were on an alien planet and I’m glad you’re back”? Bonus points if they also said “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had” and “I think I’m a little bit in love with you.”

Why had she thought this was a good idea?

Everything between Jemma and Daisy had been complicated at best since Daisy had changed. Things were finally starting to feel better though, finally starting to feel more settled, and then Jemma had to get pulled off to an alien planet.

That was just their luck.

Daisy finally stopped when she saw some daisies. They were beautiful, but would they be too on the nose? Daisies from Daisy? She decided to get them. It’s not like she had a better idea anyway.

The smile on Jemma’s face had confirmed that Daisy had made the correct decision.

* * *

Everyone had noticed that Daisy and Jemma were dancing around their feelings for each other, never wanting to say what they really felt. They all had opinions and comments to make, but it wasn’t until May told Daisy to just ask her out already that Daisy decided she should make a move.

Daisy thought through way too many scenarios of asking Jemma out, then nixed them all because it was all too much. She needed to go simple. Just tell Jemma how she felt and ask her on a date. 

It certainly sounded simple. But it still took Daisy a week to work up the nerve. 

In the end she decided on something simple: bring the girl flowers and ask her out. She settled on daisies, hoping for a laugh. 

She got it. And a date.

* * *

By the time Daisy was ready to propose, she knew exactly how she wanted to do it. It seemed silly to be so attached to the flower as a symbol of their relationship, but Daisy didn’t care. She felt like it really represented so much to them.

She made sure there were daisies strewn around the room and as many candles as she could borrow from friends lit. She even attempted to make Jemma’s favorite dish from scratch. Daisy wasn’t sure it was any good, but Jemma had been so touched that it had been worth the effort.

Daisy’s proposal was simple and sweet and exactly what Jemma had wanted. Jemma put one of the daisies in her hair before she kissed Daisy, a kiss full of the promise of a life and long future together. 

* * *

When planning their wedding, they had the brilliant idea to let the other person pick their bouquet for them. Jemma had to know exactly what she was getting in this instance, but it was still nice of her to pretend to be surprised.

The bouquet Daisy picked for her bride wasn’t just daisies; that would be a touch too much Daisy thought. But it was very natural and beautiful, and it definitely had daisies.

When Daisy saw the bouquet Jemma had made for her, she laughed. It was almost identical to the one Daisy had made for Jemma. 

“I couldn’t let my Daisy go down the aisle without at least a few daisies,” Jemma said.

They each took one flower from the other’s bouquet and added it to their hair, the flowers marking them as forever belonging to the other.

* * *

On the first anniversary, Daisy got her wife a nice gift and some beautiful flowers. Roses this time. Just for a change.

Jemma loved them of course. “So beautiful,” she said. “Although I’m a bit surprised there’s no daisies.”

“Eh, I thought they were overdone. Besides, you have your own personal Daisy to do with as you will.”

“Is that so?” Jemma laughed. She wrapped her arms around Daisy. “I can’t imagine a better Daisy to have.” 

  
  



End file.
